Hello, I've Missed You Quite Terribly
by adrikins319
Summary: Isaac should have known something like this was bound to happen. Things were too good after the Darach was killed and the Alpha Pack disbanded. Scott and Derek are somewhat friendly, Isaac is living with the Hales in the loft again and the Argent's aren't evil werewolf haters. Everyone was too happy. Of course something bad was going to happen. (allisaac/stydia/scora)


Isaac should have known something like this was bound to happen.

Things were too good after the Darach was killed and the Alpha Pack disbanded. Scott and Derek are somewhat friendly, Isaac is living with the Hales in the loft again and the Argent's aren't evil werewolf haters. Everyone was too happy. Of course something bad was going to happen.

He just never expected something like this. He never expected he'd have three little girls chatting away in the backseat of Allison Argent's car.

Isaac keeps glancing at the girls through the rearview mirror; he thinks they are around the ages of 4 to 6 years old. One of the girls is pouting with her arms crossed, another is smiling and playing with her long hair but the last one is glaring fiercely out the window.

He already texted the guys that something bad happened, all he has to do is safely get the girls to Derek's loft and then everyone can figure out what to do with them. It really shouldn't surprise him that Derek is waiting for him as he pulls up in Allison's car. Stiles' jeep is parked, that means he and Scott are already inside… the only one missing is Mr. Argent.

Isaac turns off the car and hops out while motioning for Derek to follow him to the back door.

"Isaac, what's going on? You didn't say what happened in your text but you look fine." Derek said as he walked up behind Isaac. His face looking irritated one moment and blank the moment he sees the girls.

"I'll explain everything after you help me get them upstairs." Isaac huffed out as he picked up the smiling little girl, getting a scathing glare from one of the other girls and being studied by another.

The little brunette giggled and beamed once she noticed Derek. "I know you! You smell like my big brother, Derek… but you're older. Is momma here?"

Derek looked pained but smiled anyway. "Sorry, Cora, Momma's not here right now. Let's get you upstairs."

Cora brushed her long brown hair out of her face and frowned. "This isn't home. It smells like pack and home. But it's not. This isn't our house. And my brother is not as old as you. I don't understand."

Derek picked her up out of Isaac's arms and gave her a soft look. "I know this is confusing, Cora, but you have to trust me. I am your big brother and this is our home. Things are different than you remember but you are safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

Little Cora smiles at Derek and snuggles into his chest. "Okay. I trust you."

Isaac pretends not to notice the heartbreaking look on Derek's face. He focuses on the other little girls while Derek and little Cora go up to the loft, Lydia is still pouting but her curiosity leads her to lift her arms for Isaac to pick her up. Allison, on the other hand, continues to glare. She's been glaring and looking at everything suspiciously since Isaac put them in the car.

"Allison, would you please get out of the car?"

She huffs and turns her head. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I told you, I don't know you. My daddy is gonna find me. Then you'll be sorry you kidnapped me."

Isaac balances tiny Lydia on his hip and sighs. "Allison, I told you. I did not kidnap you. We are friends. I'm just trying to help you."

Allison whips her head around. "Liar! I don't have friends yet. My mommy told me about strangers. You are a stranger. My mommy and daddy won't let you get away with this."

Isaac is about to try to talk to her again when Scott and Stiles appear. Stiles is standing frozen as he stares at tiny Lydia. Scott rolls his eyes at Stiles and moves forward. "I'll take Lydia for you. Sounds like you and Allison might be staying out here until Mr. Argent gets here."

Lydia allows Scott to take her and Stiles looks dazed but follows Scott and tiny Lydia up to the loft.

Allison scowls at their backs before looking back at Isaac. She opens her mouth to say something but shuts it as soon as a car pulls up beside them. The anger melts off her face and a triumphant smile takes its place. "Told you my daddy would find me."

Isaac sighs and tiredly leans against the older Allison's car. "Thank god. I thought he was never going to get here."

Allison ignores Isaac's mutters and hops out of the car before Isaac can get a hold of her. Chris Argent starts walking over but freezes as soon as mini Allison launches herself at him, hugging his legs tight. "Daddy! I knew you'd come for me. I told him. I told him, you and mommy know about strangers. He was not going to get away with taking me."

Mini Allison is beaming at Chris and hugging him tighter. Isaac runs a hand through his hair as he closes and locks Allison's car. "Hi Mr. Argent, um, can you go upstairs with Allison? I can explain once we're all in the same room."

Chris has the same heartbreaking look Derek had earlier but he nods. He picks up his daughter and walks upstairs with her chatting away.

Isaac and the Argents enter the loft and see that Derek has given little Cora and tiny Lydia markers and paper. Scott and Stiles are in the kitchen looking for something to give the girls as a snack. Derek is on the couch watching the girls draw.

Chris sets mini Allison down and she stares at the other girls. Little Cora notices and waves her over. Mini Allison hesitates and looks at her dad before joining tiny Lydia and little Cora.

Chris sighs and plops down next to Derek on the couch. Scott and Stiles join Derek and Chris after giving the girls PB and J sandwiches. Isaac clears his throat when notices their attention is on him. "Right. Um, so it turns out that fairies are a thing."

Scott looks baffled. "Fairies… like Tinker Bell?"

Stiles shakes his head. "Dude, Tinker Bell was a pixie."

Derek rolls his eyes at Scott and Stiles before motioning for Isaac to get on with the story. Isaac nods. "Cora and I decided to hang out in the woods and talk. We didn't want to talk about our love lives in the loft because Derek could hear. It's not like we had much to talk about anyway, her crush is into someone else and mine doesn't want a relationship with anyone right now. We ran into Allison and Lydia on our way back home, I guess they had the same idea we did."

Isaac pauses to glance at the girls. Tiny Lydia is playing with little Cora's long hair and little Cora is making suggestions to improve whatever mini Allison's drawing.

"She appeared out of nowhere as soon as the four of us were together. She said she was going to do us a favor since our pack was responsible for destroying the Darach. She said something about rewarding us for eradicating the negative energy; apparently it was tainting the balance of the forest."

Chris frowns. "How is de-aging a hunter, a banshee and a werewolf supposed to be a reward?"

Derek nods at Chris. "Argent is right. This doesn't make sense. If anything, it's torture, seeing them innocent and untouched by all the pain of the last few years. Knowing that they will have to come back to all of this… it's not right."

Scott looks sad. "Did the fairy say anything else? Like something that would help turn them back?"

Isaac thinks back to the encounter with the fairy and looks back at the girls. "She mentioned something about pure love only remaining unrequited when nothing is said. I think it was a fairy goodbye or something because she zapped away. Then I made the girls go into Allison's car and got them here."

Scott, Derek and Chris look confused but Stiles gets this look on his face as things fall into place in head. Derek notices the look. "What is it, Stiles? What do you think it means?"

Stiles stands up and starts pacing. "Isaac and Cora went into the woods to talk about their crushes. He also said that Lydia and Allison might have been doing the same thing. They could have been talking about their love lives. The fairy wanted to do them a favor, so she de-aged the girls. What if she did that to somehow get the object of the girls' affections to admit their feelings?"

Scott scratches his head. "But she said 'pure love remains unrequited when nothing is said'... does that mean whoever they like, likes them back?"

Stiles shakes his head enthusiastically. "Yes! Exactly, Scott. They should probably turn back once their crushes admit they reciprocate their feelings."

Chris scrubs a hand over his face. "Okay, so, how do we find out who the girls like? How do we get them to confess their feelings to 5 year old girls?"

Derek stands up abruptly, startling Scott and Chris. He looks at Stiles. "They're here. The crushes are here. The fairy wanted to do the PACK a favor. Not just the girls. The girls have crushes on you three morons. We just have to figure out who likes who."

Isaac shifts from foot to foot. "I think it's more than that. Stiles, Scott and I have to admit who we like, not the girls admitting who they like."

Stiles nods and flails. "Of course! They are little girls. They don't know us yet, they wouldn't even be able to tell us who they like."

Scott scrunches up his face and gets up off the couch. "Wait, so we just have to tell them, as little girls, that we like them and they'll be back to normal?"

Derek sighs. "That's what it sounds like. This fairy wanted to play pack matchmaker."

Stiles, Scott and Isaac exchange looks. Chris and Derek go to stand by the little girls that have been ignoring them all in favor of drawing.

Scott looks a little green. "Um, who goes first?"

Isaac and Stiles look at the girls before pointedly looking at Scott. Scott shakes his head frantically and Stiles sighs. "Fine, I'll go first you giant puppies."

Stiles clears his throat and then walks to the girls. He kneels in front tiny Lydia. "Hi, Lydia. So, um, I never told you before but I have feelings for you. We both know it but I've never said it to your face. Maybe you thought since I never said anything that my feelings changed. Well, they haven't. I have been in love with you since the third grade. Not the fake glamour girl that pretends she's above everyone else. I love the girl that is brilliant, confident and protective of her friends. I just… I love you, Lydia."

Everyone is silent when Stiles finishes his speech. Tiny Lydia blinks up at him and his face falls when nothing happens. A sudden and loud pop rings through the loft and Lydia Martin is kneeling in place of tiny Lydia. Stiles' mouth pops open and before he can say anything, she launches herself at him. Lydia hugs him fiercely. Stiles closes his eyes and returns the hug.

Isaac and Scott look away from the pair to exchange terrified looks. Scott swallows audibly and takes a step forward. Isaac looks away from the others because he doesn't want to see Scott's love turn Allison. He doesn't want see Derek's face when he acknowledges that he isn't the one Cora likes and vice versa.

Stiles and Lydia are now standing by Chris and Derek, so Scott kneels where Stiles did only moments ago. He takes a deep breath. "So, this is really awkward but I hope it works. Because I have been trying to deny that I like you. I never wanted or asked to be a werewolf. It took me a long time to accept that this is my life, I am a werewolf and that's not going to change. I guess it took meeting you for me to see that being a werewolf was not something to be ashamed or afraid of. Because you never had a choice either, Cora. You were born into this life and you showed me that it's not enough to accept our lives. We have to embrace them. Cora, you are insanely brave and tough… you make me see not only the good parts of being a werewolf; you make me see the fun parts too. I like you, Cora Hale. And I'd really like to take you out on a date… as a teenager, of course."

Derek looks shocked and excited at the prospect of Scott dating his sister. Chris and Isaac are both shocked and confused while Lydia and Stiles are smiling as they hold hands. Like with Lydia, a sudden and loud pop signals the disappearance of little Cora and the return of 17 year old Cora Hale. Scott grins crookedly before tackling Cora into a hug. Cora laughs and rolls them over so she can be on top and kisses him. The wolves giggle and get up to stand by the others.

Isaac looks at the others. Derek is beaming (a little creepily) at Scott and Cora, Stiles and Lydia are giving Isaac reassuring smiles and Chris gives him a nod of approval. Isaac moves in front of mini Allison and kneels. "Hey, Allison. I know you're not looking for a relationship right now. I mean, it makes sense after everything that has happened, but I just want you to know that I like you. I know it won't make sense to other people that I can like you after you stabbed me. Repeatedly. With knives… excuse me, Chinese Ring Daggers. But I do. Like you, that is. You're not like any other girl I have ever met. You are bad ass and deadly when you need to be but you are also funny and adorably sweet. I think we can be great together, Allison. You and I are the same, we struggle with a darkness that will always be with us but I also think that we can help each other. You can make smile on really bad days and I can try to keep you together with a hug when you feel like you're about to fall to pieces. I hope you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Please come back. Come back to me, Allison."

Isaac closes his eyes once he finishes talking. He's afraid he won't be enough to bring Allison back. He keeps his eyes shut even after hearing the tell-tale pop that signals his speech worked. Allison Argent is back to normal. Isaac doesn't open his eyes until he feels Allison's lips on his. They both grin into the kiss.

Isaac and Allison get up from the floor and she flings herself at Chris. "I'm sorry, dad. I know seeing me like that must have been hard."

Chris gives Allison a watery smile. "It was hard. But I'm not sorry I got to see you like that again. To see you before the world showed you how harsh it could be. It reminded me that you were always a tough, even as a 5 year old."

Allison smiles at her father. Isaac squeezes her hand. Stiles and Lydia announce they are leaving and Chris agrees it's time to go as well. Scott hugs Cora and tries to chase Stiles and Lydia for a ride but Derek stops him.

"Scott, I can give you a ride home. Stay. Make yourself at home."

Cora's biting her lips to keep from laughing. Scott is shaking his head. "It's cool. I have homework anyway, Derek."

Derek looks crestfallen before he pulls something out of his pocket and beams. Derek hands the item to Scott. "Here. It's a key to the loft. You're family now, Scott."

Cora blushes and pushes Scott out the door. "I'll talk to him about being creepy. Just catch up to Stiles and Lydia."

Scott kisses her and runs out the door. She glares at Derek. "You do know I'm the one dating Scott, right? Not you."

Isaac pulls Allison out of the door. "We do not want to listen to that weirdness."

Allison grins and silently thanks the fairy matchmaker. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."


End file.
